narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uta
Uta (ウタ, Uta) is an immensely powerful shinobi that hails from the stormy terrain of the Land of Rain. As an infant, he was abandoned by his mother, as she deemed that she couldn't take care of the boy all by herself and his father was a one night stand. He grew up in the Orphanage in Konohagakure, in the Land of Fire, as the one in Amegakure did not have enough room for him to live in. He spent majority of his childhood in that same orphanage until he was chosen by a man whom had disguised himself, and took the child it, relieving him of that child home. After getting to know the man, he was enlightened by the man that he was Muketsu, the S-Rank Missing-Nin from Amegakure. Uta became Muketsu's apprentice, which meant that he handled all of the smaller tasks that Muketsu could not do within the time he handled other business. Years after their meeting, an incident occurred to which his sensei decided that he'd teach Uta the Blood Release (血遁, Ketton), an advanced that was exclusive to him at the time. Muketsu acted as his sensei, his father, as well as his friend. When Uta turned 18, his sensei allowed him to venture out unto the world, to use the knowledge he'd taught him as he wished. However, this was no happy ending. Uta had assisted Muketsu upon numerous missions, even some that consisted on killing others, as practice for his Ketton. When Uta left, he began completing a multitude of assassination missions, destroying his victims by using their own blood, if not his, against them. However these missions, were for the good and the bad, those who had killed and those who needed to be killed. He sought the light, he wanted a way out of this merciless killing, but he couldn't. It was his nature, it acted as if it was somehow apart of it. Like a cold that he couldn't just shake. He was addicted. He began to deem himself as going crazy, but then he thought he began to find himself. He thought as killing as his way of relieving stress, rather than resorting to drugs. So he decided where he would stand, on the side of the light, however he would use his gift to eradicate those who oppose him. His friends, became a sort of family to him and he trusted them all with his life. When around them, they were a sort of cure to his desire to destroy. In Naruto: The Golden Darkness project, he is apart of the overall good side of the battle. He joins the Shinobi Union, which shocks a few of those who know of his reputation. This is sealed by a deal with the higher ups of the union that he is now an ally to them, and thus a peace offering for the moment. He tells them that afterwards he wants his name out of the bingo book and they agree, noting that he could indeed be a great assistance to them. During this, they decide to send him on his first mission, one that involves him clearing an enemy camp, and having to cooperate with a Kumogakure Ninja, by the name of Nikukei. He agrees, deeming this as his test from them in order for him to be trusted. During his mission, he and the woman are caught in a trap and after talking and the events of he and her saving each others lives, they become closer, officially naming each other as friends without verbally saying so. After they return from the mission and Niku explains to her father the events of the mission, the leader of the Kinkaku Force thanks him, and Uta determines that he has probably just made a new friend to Nikukei, and developed a seemingly friendly relationship between himself and Kei. He also knows that the council now trusts him, and that they fully accept him, despite his past. He usually just lounges around until the council calls upon him, or until he decides to go off. During this lounging, he is usually can be found near Nikukei, just relaxing with her or assisting her with whatever she needs him for. He thinks that's what truly keeps him out of trouble as once, he was thinking of just leaving and running off. But she encouraged him to stay. He thinks of himself as a changed man and tries to stay out of trouble and do the right thing . In the Play of the Ten Directions project, he has taken allegiance and sided to the fierce superpower, the Nankoku Alliance. Upon hearing of the unified force, he sought out to discover what it was itself. Among gathering intelligence about this seemingly strong opposition to Akeyuki, he had learned that among the alliance, that his longtime friend, Zenjou of the Kaguya clan had been the founding leader of this alliance. Uta was one of the few that actually knew the Seventh Kazekage, and also was apart of another group, in which Zenjou was the leader as well. He was at first approached and found by a few shinobi, of which he deemed as some of the lesser important among the ranks. He had replied to them by drawing a kunai, and instead of attacking them with it as they thought, he slit his wrists, allowing the blood trickle out and then he formed them into sort of whips, which were very sharp at the endpoints. He was then approached by the leader himself, and retracting his whips and retracting the wounds. He smiled and Zenjou had welcomed him. After talking it over and Zenjou explained what was actually occurring, he had given him his pledge of allegiance to the group, and smiled. The joining of the Alliance was sealed with a handshake. Background Personality Confident, Loyal, Relaxed These three adjectives describe the personality of the Crazy Redhead. His confidence is what makes him even attempt to get out of the bed in the mornings. Uta so strongly believes that he can conquer and accomplish anything, that he wont let anything tell him he cant. This strong belief was weakened within himself when his uncle died, because of the fact that he thought that it was his fault in someway due to him not being able to prevent it. This way of thinking kept him from wanting to even leave his home within Konoha, to go out and be adopted by Muketsu. His confidence, in a way, was restored after he had this dream of his uncle speaking to him, telling him that it infact wasn't his fault. His trust within himself had replenished after the night after thinking that his uncle wouldn't want him sitting around moping. He'd want Uta to with this man and fulfill whatever destiny he was apart of. So he did this, returning to his old self, though still always thinking of that empty part within life where his uncle was. This spot had moved to another place. Into his heart. Uta's loyalty stems from his uncle as well. His uncle had been too loyal and trustworthy and one of the people he trusted most was the one who betrayed him. This news showed Uta to trust others but always be cautious of their motives. Be aware for their behaviors and motive that they show. He has shown to trust one man within his life, his sensei. Also, his longtime friend and secret crush, Nikukei. He indeed trusts the man and her. He has noted that the woman is quite beautiful, and has witnessed that. But due to their setup as friend's, they are usually placed together as a team on missions. He has been more isolated since his uncles death, he showed tobe more closed but has since reopened himself to trust more. Uta's uncle also stated that Uta had a cool, calm, and reserved personality. Uta is more of a reserved person, honestly staying to himself rather than being outgoing and making friends by approaching them first. He attempts shows his funny side by trying to make a few jokes to lighten the mood if it is in anyway too serious or too grim. He does this because he likes to have a good time with he is doing. Appearance Ever since He was a boy, Uta has had heterochromatic eyes. One is baby blue, and the other is a shimmering gold. He also has vertical pupils, but not much that they resemble a snake. Those who see him, and witness them, are often thinking that he has some sort of dojutsu, but in actuality those are just the default colors of his eyes, by nature. The boss at the orphanage hinted that it was his mother's eyes whom he retained the eyes from, as his father doesn't have those eyes, which could mean she knows his real father. She also says that she knows this because she worked there at the same orphanage when his mother first brought him there as a child. The blue and gold are probably a special trademark of his, as those who have befriended Uta, have all stated at least once, that they "could distinguish his eyes from others from a mile away. Even once, his girlfriend (friend that's a girl), even complimented him by saying that his eyes "are a perfect contrast of fine blue and golden." His hair is a lighter shade of blue than his eye, so it's not so dark. The top of his hair is probably at least one shade lighter than the rest, making it seem like a sort of highlight upon the rest. His hair is spiked and according to him only sometimes (yet all the time) in a messy manner. Before he gained the idea to do so, his forehead was cover by long bangs that could cover his eyes if they are maneuvered correctly. Uta has grown much taller and much more muscular over the time skip because it has been about four years, and during that time he was still training with Muketsu. His hair also underwent a non-dramatic change from short bangs to medium length bangs. After wearing his hair the same for years, he began wearing his hair in a ponytail. He wears anbu-like clothing and he has always worn blue bandages on his wrists under which he wore special armbands with seals where he can summon all kinds of weapons. He also has replaced his black scarf with a small necklace that is a string and a small-decorative kunai. Sometimes he wears gas masks in battle to protect against fumes and hazardous gases such as smoke. Due to his laziness though, he usually just makes use of wearing a normal loose shirt when not completing shinobi activities. He thinks of it as uneccessary to dress up when its not needed. However when occasions do come around, he is sure to dress for the event and impress. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Blood Release Blood Release. The pinnacle of Nature Transformations. It was originally created by Muketsu, Uta's sensei. Blood Release is the advanced form of nature that Uta learned that he could use very proficiently years ago it was first introduced to him by Muketsu. His knowledge and skill within this category of ninjutsu is incomprehensible. When using this nature, it takes little to medium amounts of chakra, depending on how much he uses it. Unlike most who use natures, he can passively utilize his Blood Release, which he uses to make shapes and different structures, even to create a seemingly large body of blood/water. This has led to him sometimes being called Uta of the Red Sea by those few that have lived to see him in battle. As most may vouch for, using and making such great usageof the Blood Release is not an easy task, as he is only the second to even make use of it.. It is in fact very difficult. This task takes skill and great chakra control. To master it, Uta would take many years to simply, observe the usage of this nature. He would succeed in being able to control his Blood and even sometimes others' blood, making them his puppet. But no, Uta wanted to completely obliterate his opponent with his dominance over the blood. But that only stemmed from pure water. So would try his luck with adding his Yang chakra at a higher ratio. This would succeed in heightening that control over the Blood. He constantly tried but his results weren't to his liking. Then he knew what he had to do. Later he combined the two forces of chakra and water to get his results. Instead of it just controlling an opponent body with water, it had the ability to control the Blood on a larger scale. It can be hardened to the point that it is on part with the hardest of metals in terms of durability. It has also shown to be very adequate against objects like rocks and even the breech the bone of the Shikotsumyaku if sharpened, and has no weakness against water when hardened or even in liquid form. It can go head to head against water, greatly overpowering it. He has even been able to seemingly "corrupt" other liquids with his Blood. By focusing on it, he is spreading chakra to the liquid and then the chakra simply overwhelms the liquid. If he is in battle against a water user, if they were both to create large bodies of water, which ever held the most chakra would win, the Blood or the water. But if they fuse when clashed, the Blood seemingly takes over the water and adding it to its blood, making.more blood. His mastery over blood itself is simply a magnificent thing. This mastery has shown him to be able to control all aspects of blood and has now heightened it to all liquids. He could potentially remoove the Blood from someone's body, killing them, but that'd drain a very large amount of chakra. This also as well has shown to be able to make him highly (emphasis on highly) resistant to physical attacks. He can be cut easily with a sword ,but his Blood will heal it passively, regenerating his skin very quickly which could make him a sort of tank. If his chakra enters his opponent's body or even along their body due to the pores in their skin, he can control their blood. This control, could even allow him to take control of another one's attack at the last moment by movent the part of the body that the attack is coming from. As for chakra absorption users, his chakra cannot be simply removed from the Blood. It is like his essence is within it, and thus if his chakra is removed, he can still control it with ease. This can be compared to how the first Hokage's life force was within his Wood Release. Ninjutsu Chakra Uta has always had strong chakra, as shown when he was young when he was already able to manipulate his Chakra enough and use Transmission Technique, which usually requires stronger chakra than a mere young shinobi. After the time skip his chakra reserves grew greater after developing his Blood Release. He is still able to fight effectively even when he uses his Kekkei Genkai and techniques for a long period of time meaning it is not the quantity of how much he has it is the quality of his chakra and how efficiently he uses it. Uta has excellent control over his chakra, and has a chakra reserve rivaling most of other shinobi. He has gained such control over it, that he has learned to be able to combine his chakra with his taijutsu to increase the sheer force and power of it. This such great control was brought on by meditation and training. He uses the chakra in a unique manner. He attacks normally, yet right before hitting the opponent, he would amplify it in a short burst to the desired location of his body. Of course, his lineage comes into play with this as well. The Senju are known for their vast amount of chakra reserves and ability to use it effectively, especially the pure blooded clan members. Since he is one of the few to be pure blooded, he is granted this dominance over those who a.re hybrids of other clans. His skill in chakra control have ascended him to the shinobi he is today. This has been proven as not many can control their gift as beautifully and skillfully as he can. Even though Uta mostly uses his Blood Release in battle, he does use other means, such as kenjutsu and other styles of jutsu. He also has learned to combine his Blood Release in conjunction with his Physical combat or even when he uses a sword. When using taijutsu in battle, each hit that lands will release a small amount of blood into his opponent which can be used further strategic. When using it with Kenjutsu, it us used in the same fashion, however he must inflict a scuttle with his sword, which would be used with his Blood Release Chakra. Taijutsu While Uta is not a master of Taijutsu, he is quite skilled at it for it not to be his main area of battle. He has personally learned his style of combat from different taijutsu masters around the Shinobi world, giving him a wide ranged variety of hand to hand combat styles to use. He has learned to use most of the styles of hand to hand combat, including that of the gentle fist, even without the byakugan. This was brought on due to him having a very great feat of memory, allowing him to remember the exact position of the tenketsu within a person's body. To him, he doesn't actually see the tenketsu, he can just determine where it is located depending on the body size and other calculations. He has learned the basics of the Strong Fist. He is quite strong for his build as his whole body in terms of weight are pure muscle except for 1%. That small percentage is simply the body fat from eating different foods. His style of fighting with taijutsu is mainly focused speed and quickness so that he can dodge attacks with his speed then be able to swiftly counter by sending some attacks back. Kenjutsu When he was training in Land of Iron, Uta was trained in Kenjutsu and became a very skilled swordsman. Before the , he acquired a sword when he was young that he kept on his back. When he became older he had to forge a new sword because he can no longer use a "child’s" sword. He came out of the Land of Iron with a brand new sword that he can run his chakra through. His skills are dangerous because he is known for his speed and precision in all of his attacks, putting a sword in his hands just make him even more deadly. When being taught, he took a fondness into large swords, ones that could potentially destroy an opponent in one fatal slice. While in the land of iron during his period of just traveling, he managed to acquire a very massive sword, howver it wasn't so big to the point where it didn't fit his appearance, as it only managed to make him look even more deadlier. The main advantage to his kenjutsu is that even though he wields swords that are very heavy, his sheer muscle allows him to wield them with ease. This would negate one of the main drawbacks of being a user of heavy weapons. The speed. Even though he is strong, his muscle doesn't show it too much as his physical shown muscle isn't so large , but underneath is where it is thus not slowing him down. His combination of speed and strength is the key attributes that allow him to be able to complete such a feat. In battles, he mostly holds his sword with one hand, and usually only adding another hand if he needs to add more force to his attacks or if he clashed against an opponent to show them that he wasn't using full strength. His main source of speed would probably come from this technique, as he has shown multiple times to be appear with his sword already in the body of his opponents. Barrier Ninjutsu Uta has studied many different types of jutsu, with barrier ninjutsu being one of the most easy for him. A barrier that he uses mostly is a quite simple, as it is designed to keep an opponent contained. He uses this for tasks where he simply must keep an opponent from escaping death. He can make the barrier all around the area, keeping the opponent from going up and down as well as the other directions. The more chakra he adds to it, the more defense it has. To keep from wasting his massive amounts of chakra on this, he has created receivers for this. Large amounts of chakra, so when damage is done to the barrier, it is replenished by the chakra in the receiver. He also can use one type of barrier that passively absorbs chakra and delivers it to him after converting it to his own. The more chakra he adds, can determine the defense and the rate at how much chakra it absorbs at a time. '''Gates of Vahalla:' A barrier ninjutsu, initiated by a seal. When Uta places the seal, an invisible barrier is created around the area and can be moved and by Uta's mental command. He uses this mainly for powerhouses that use chakra as a main source of battle. While within the barrier any chakra that is not of the same signature as his is released is broken down to an atomic level, thus basically destroying the attack almost. This has been used many times on convert missions by Uta. It has been shown to even be able to snuff the great flames of the Amaterasu within seconds, so any other jutsu of lower caliber is just as vulnerable. The downside to this barrier is that it has no sense of friend or foe, so if Uta was to use it while teamed with allies. His opponents and his allies attacks would be effected. The walls of the barrier are invisible but if one were looking at it with a Sharingan or another dojutsu, they'd see a large rectangular prism/cube with a unique design on the faces. This barrier is dominant over most forms of jutsu, including other barriers. If another barrier was to be formed within or outside of barrier, it would effectively cancel it out. Years after creating the barrier, Uta found a way to filter the chakra signatures that is within it. It can stretch a great distance , as far as Uta wants but it costs more chakra for it be used. While within it as well, Uta's techniques are enhanced and he can freely teleport instantly in it. As well it has a space-time ninjutsu block, which prevents his opponents from getting out through the use of space time techniques. He can also freeze and slow down time within it, but the chakra filter does not apply to this ability so friend and foe among it will be affected. Chakra Transfer Barrier: A barrier jutsu that is mostly used for allies, it gives each and everyone among the barrier a amount of Uta's chakra, in order to gift someone his chakra, therefore helping them out. This is to restore their chakra but not to the full extent. This is based off the original Chakra Transfer Technique, and it is usually being powered by a chakra receiver. Due to the fact that it doesn't take a lot of chakra to create this barrier, he can spread it out far, giving it a wide range. It could be ranged to transfer chakra to the whole village of Konoha, the largest of the hidden villages. Trivia *Uta's wrist slitter title has nothing to do with the liking of physical harm to himself. It is based upon him slitting them in battle to create blood, usually to create a sort of whip for his opponents. *Damage done to himself is usually to get blood and it seemingly doesn't hurt him and closes back up upon his desire. Quotes (To an enemy Shinobi) "I can smell your fear. Your blood is laced with it." Category:AlmightySavageTheEternal